Pluie et sentiments
by ichiiX
Summary: Clark tente de démêler ses sentiments envers Lex. Et ils ont bien évolués entre leur première rencontre et le baiser échangé ce soir.


**Genre** : romance

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Smallville ne sont pas à moi, sinon il y aurait moins de PDE et plus d'action entre Clark et Lex.

**Blabla** : Une idée qui m'est venue après un délire intérieur entre moi et ma conscience. Elle m'a posé une question j'y ai répondu mais elle m'a demandé de développer… (Oui elle a un côté scolaire cette conscience, c'est elle qui s'occupe des rédactions en général). Et là, ça a fait « tilt », je me suis mise à agiter mes petits doigts pour contenter ma conscience. Et cette petite histoire est apparue.

La question : _Et si Lex Luthor tombait sous le charme de Clark Kent et que ça se finissait bien_? (Made in Smallville of course)

Ma réponse : _Et puis quoi encore, ils sont déjà super sexy, ils ne vont pas non plus être heureux ! Ou alors…_

_Je vous fais grâce du développement, élaboré entre 2 et 3H du mat' il était légèrement… _

_Enjoy ! _

_IchiiX_

_

* * *

  
_

La pluie. Là, dehors. Où Il attend. Il voit les larmes du ciel percuter avec violence le carreau de la porte derrière lequel Il se tient. Elle le fouette, lui meurtrit les épaules, le frigorifie, l'accable. Il pensait l'avoir apprivoisée, avoir fait d'elle son amie, son alliée. Mais la vérité est là, elle tourmente celui qui fait battre son cœur. Cette pluie destructrice qui s'abat dehors a toujours reflété son humeur. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il se sert d'elle pour comprendre ses émotions, ses sentiments.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. La tempête qui règne devrait signifier la colère ou l'angoisse, alors que tout en lui est d'espoir. Et de tendresse. Pour cet homme qui patiente sous la pluie, devant sa porte vitrée. Il l'observe depuis un moment déjà et celui ci lui renvoie le même regard.

Lex, son meilleur ami, son frère, son âme sœur. Dieu que ce mot lui parait mielleux et niais, même s'il reste cantonné à un coin de sa tête. Lex est bien plus que ça, il est tout, son ami, son mentor, son soutiens, son meilleur adversaire et son cadeau le plus précieux.

Un don du ciel, voilà. Il lui était tombé dessus, ou plutôt l'avait percuté comme s'il lui était destiné. Son altruisme l'avait poussé à le sauver, la gratitude de Lex les avait rapprochés. Et leur amitié s'était forgée, pierre par pierre, jusqu'à devenir cette forteresse de sentiments inextricables où le respect se mêlait à la confiance, la bienveillance à l'attirance et l'amitié à l'amour.

Mais une part de lui doutait, c'est la raison pour laquelle il ne laissait pas le milliardaire le rejoindre, et Lex le savait. Clark devait réfléchir, à son choix, et aux conséquences qui en découleraient. Et pour cela il devait écouter et comprendre la pluie. Pourquoi un tel déchainement ? Il se sentait en paix avec lui-même, hormis ce doute bien sûr. Mais il le savait : le doute, tout comme la peine s'exprimait par une pluie constante mais fine. La peur se matérialisait par un ciel orageux, la nostalgie par de la bruine. Alors pourquoi ce déluge ?

Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune prise sur les éléments, son humeur n'influençait aucunement le temps du Kensas. Mais depuis longtemps c'était comme un jeu, entre lui et la nature. Et souvent la pluie coïncidait avec ses sentiments, comme pour lui prouver sa présence, son réconfort. Et à chaque ondée il avait associé une humeur.

Qu'exprimait-elle aujourd'hui ? Cette averse signifiait quelque chose… Mais quoi ? Bon il aimait Lex, et Lex l'aimait en retour. Cette découverte, nouvelle de ce soir là, était confirmée. Cette attention mutuelle qu'ils se portaient depuis plusieurs années s'était développée au point qu'ils ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre très longtemps. Cette amitié partagée, si solide malgré les épreuves c'était doucement transformée en attirance.

Et ce soir, ils se l'étaient prouvés. Clark ne savait plus trop qui avait commencé, mais il savait comment : la main droite de Lex sur sa joue, la gauche dans son dos, ses propres bras tenant ceux du l'hériter Luthor et leurs lèvres soudées les unes aux autres. Etait-ce Clark qui avait tiré Lex à lui ou le contraire ? Impossible de le dire. Leur corps avaient cherché le contact de l'autre et s'étaient enflammés. Le baiser s'était approfondi, devenant plus passionné, plus pressé jusqu'à ce que Lex ne le casse, posant son front contre son homologue. Ils étaient étroitement enlacés, ne voulant plus se séparer. Et dans la magie de l'instant, Clark avait soufflé ces mots : je t'aime. Au moment où ils franchirent ses lèvres, Clark en saisit toute l'ampleur et, reculant, se détacha du cercle protecteur des bras de Lex.

Et il avait fuit. Il avait quitté le Manoir. Il avait couru le plus vite possible jusqu'à chez lui. Ses parents étaient à Metropolis. De toute façon il voulait réfléchir, seul. Mais Lex l'avait suivit, ou plutôt il avait deviné où était parti se réfugier le fermier. Et le chemin, qui n'avait pris que quelque seconde à Clark, dura plusieurs minutes pour Lex, malgré les 200hm/h à laquelle sa voiture était lancée. Ces quelques minutes avaient laissé à Clark le temps d'amorcer sa réflexion. La tête entre ses mains, les coudes posés sur la table, Clark Kent analysait tout depuis le début. C'est ainsi que le trouva le jeune Luthor. Il décida alors de lui donner la possibilité de réfléchir, de choisir, posément. Il attendrait, sous la pluie s'il le fallait, mais il refusait de précipiter les choses, tout en refusant de s'éloigner.

Clark n'avait pu détourner ses yeux plus longtemps du riche héritier, et là ses pensées c'étaient précipitées à une vitesse folle sous sont crâne, jusqu'à ce qu'une ressorte du lot : c'était vrai, ce qu'il lui avait murmuré quelques minute auparavant. Une vérité certaine et immuable.

Tout le problème était là : pouvait-il céder à cette tendresse qui les unissait ? Qu'allait penser ses parents, ses amis ? Rien ne serait plus comme avant… Il pouvait encore faire marche arrière, mais cela signifiait repousser Lex et donc les blesser tous les deux et les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Or il ne pouvait s'y résoudre ! Il le voulait à ses côtés, pour toujours.

Le brun avait relevé la tête, s'était levé et rapproché de la porte. Lex avait redressé les épaules, prêt à défendre ses sentiments, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Et Clark s'était arrêté. Ils se faisaient face, séparés par une vitre, les yeux dans les yeux. Voilà où ils en étaient : ils se jaugeaient du regard, savoir s'ils seraient capable d'assumer tous les deux leur choix.

Après de longues minutes qui leur parurent des heures, Clark brisa le premier l'immobilité dans laquelle ils étaient plongés. Il ouvrit les deux portes et se déplaça légèrement pour laisser un passage au milliardaire. Celui-ci franchît le seuil d'un pas et, frôlant légèrement le fermier au passage, entra chez les Kent.

Ce simple contact déclencha un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale du plus jeune, Lex s'en aperçut et esquissa un sourire. Clark referma les portes doucement, comme pour se donner le temps de reprendre contenance. Le sol de la cuisine fut vite orné d'une belle flaque d'eau qui s'agrandissait lentement.

- Tu es trempé Lex, attend je vais… commença Clark en se retournant

- Peut importe.

Le plus âgé posait sa main sur l'épaule du brun, tout en rapprochant leur corps. Clark hésita.

- Attends.

- Tu m'as laissé entrer Clark. Tu m'as laissé entrer… murmura Lex à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

Clark combla alors la distance qui les séparait encore, posa une main sur la nuque de son ami et s'empara de ses lèvres. En douceur. Puis plus avidement. Cherchant plus de contact, leurs torses s'étaient réunis, leurs mains agrippaient le dos de l'autre. Leurs cœurs battaient furieusement et leurs respirations étaient plus hachées, irrégulières.

Lex décida alors d'explorer le cou du plus jeune, sa langue traçant des sillons de feu sur la gorge offerte. Un soupir fut lâché, ce qui attisa la passion qui couvait chez le jeune Luthor. Il reprit possession des lèvres rougies pour un nouveau baiser enfiévré. Leurs langues se taquinaient, se quittaient pour mieux se retrouver.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et quittèrent doucement l'étreinte rassurante des bras de l'autre. Clark prolongea le contact en posant sa main sur le ventre musclé de Lex. Pas de grandes déclarations, ni de mots doux, ce n'était pas leur genre. Juste ce contact, comme un lien entre eux, qui en disait plus que de grands discours.

Dans la plénitude du moment, Clark comprit enfin. La pluie. Elle le lui montrait depuis le début. C'était évident. La passion et la certitude. C'était ça. Cela ne pouvait être autrement. Il était sûr. Sûr de ses sentiments, sûr de Lex et sûr de ses parents ainsi que de ses amis qui le soutiendraient toujours. Rien ne changerait vraiment, Lex restait son ami, il continuerait à le voir aussi souvent, à plaisanter avec lui et à lui raconter les anecdotes du lycée. Le milliardaire l'accueillerait encore au manoir, lui proposerait des parties de billard, et se plaindrait de son père. Ses parents et ses amis ne changeraient pas non plus.

Alors pourquoi avoir peur ? Pris d'une envie de prouver que sa nouvelle découverte était définitive, il embrassa Lex, avec toute la sensualité dont il était capable puis murmura contre ses lèvres : je suis sûr. Il sentit le sourire de Lex et repris sa bouche. Non, il ne s'en lassera pas de si tôt.


End file.
